


The Worse Cases

by edenblack85



Series: Enforcers and Unique Crimes series [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Child Murder, Crime Fighting, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Family Secrets, Gen, M/M, Multi, Murder Mystery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff, Team as Family, Threesome - M/M/M, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenblack85/pseuds/edenblack85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enforcers are back with more cynical cases and mysteries to solve. Terrorist attacks are happening all over the world and no one knows who is responsible. The Enforcers learn of a shady company. And Prowl and Jazz are expecting a sparkling. How are they going to solve mysteries and fight crime in their condition? And is a war really brewing on Cybertron?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Past

Many vorns ago.......

The crime was very bad. There was a lot of energon spilled and it painted the walls of the warehouse. To see so much energon and to see the pieces of the mech and femme hanging from chains was enough to make one purge. The pieces, their selves was drained of all energon. The valves of the mech and femme had been shredded, stating that they had been raped over and over and over again. 

But what made the Enforcers' purge their tanks the most was the frightened, traumatized youngling locked in a cage, curled into himself, rocking and muttering over and over again. 

"He's coming.......he's coming.....he's coming....." he had repeated over and over. 

It made Ultra Magnus sick to his tanks to see the poor little mech like this. He had been the one to answer the call with his partner. He had found this massacre. He had found that mechling in the cage. 

The results had been simple. 

Not only had the youngling, Barricade as was on his reports, had been brutally beaten, but he too had been raped over and over again. His valve cover had been torn clean off and it was still leaking lubricant and energon. 

It was sad day. 

But what churned his tanks in illness was not only the sight of this tramatic crime was the startling but terrifying words written on the walls. 

"He's coming......he's coming.....he's coming......The Dark One shall rise and Reap the world.......millions shall fall.....and be enslaved and carry the dark energon of the next dark generation. The Fallen will rise......the Light God shall fall......and all of Cybertron will fall in to the Pits and be servents, slaves to the God of Darkness....." 

It didn't need to be told that the energon used on the walls was the two victims who were brutally murdered and raped for the sake of twisted pleasure and to symolize what the nightmarish stories foretold. 

Ultra Magnus and his partner, Kup made sure that Barricade was taken care of and returned home, only to pass through a Foster care system. 

The criminals who had done this was found but some of them released because it was not enough evidence to condemn them. 

Except one. 

He sorely admitted what he had done when he had been confronted. He said it all. And because of his condition, because of his Noble Heritage, the High Council deemed him insane and to be locked up for all eternity into the darkest pit of Darkhelm Prison where he would never see the light of day again. 

Or.....so it would seem........


	2. Just The Beginning.....

"And here you go. Here is our bright optic'd little mechling!" The proud sire said holding up the little bundle wrapped in a soft mesh blanket. 

Bright red on black optics blinked innocently at those who immediately cooed and awed at how adorable the little sparkling looked. He was a shiny silver in his protoform but sooner or later, he would get his colors in.

Still he was so tiny and it did look like he had head fins just like his carrier. 

"Awwww! The lil' bitlit looks just like ya, Knocks! Congrats, mechs! He is so cute!" Jazz said with a laugh as he kept his arm around his own mate, who was smiling gently at the scene before his optics, his own hand touching his middle where a small bump was already showing. 

Knockout scoffed but there was a proud glint in his optics. "Of course he does, Jazz! How could he not look like me? I had to carry him for nine megacycles! So he better have looked like me." He then touched his still reshaping frame. "Little tyke has messed up my figure. It is going to take forever to get myself back into shape." 

Everyone at the little celebration knew he meant it lightly. They all were not fooled. They knew that Knockout might have been vain about his looks but he was still proud of how he looked even after carrying his and Breakdown ' s sparkling to term.

"So when are you due, Prowl? You know if it's a mech or femme yet?" Knockout asked lifting his optics. 

Prowl rubbed his middle but shook his head. "Ratchet thinks it will be the fourth solar cycle after Primus ' s Blessing Day. And we are not sure yet. Jazz and I discussed it but we will wait until it has been sparked to know." He stated and Jazz nodded. 

"Any designations picked out yet?" Optimus asked smiling. 

Both Prowl and Jazz shook their heads. "Not yet. We are still discussing them." The first said. 

Jazz snickered. "More like arguing about it. I like Song, Vibes, and Musicmatch if it's a femme. Boomer or Nightbeat, if it's a mech. And he likes.....eh.....what were they again?" He asked almost teasingly only to yelp when he was pinched by his lover. 

"If it's a femme, Spitfire is what I would like to call her. If it's a mech, Arbitor. They are tradional Praxian names. And if I am the one to carry, that is what they're names will be." Prowl said scowling. 

Jazz scowled back but folded his arms, almost in a pout. "Tch. And this is why we don't get any where." 

The others chortle or shook their heads. They knew it was just a practical lovers feud, something that normally happened between couples. But no one was going to say anything because it wasn't their place. They knew that Prowl and Jazz had to work it out their selves. 

"Those are really fine names. I am sure you will come to an agreement t sooner or later." Optimus said smiling.

Prowl smiled back and nodded before his smile faded and he looked away. "There was another name I was thinking about but.....we will not use it." He stated slowly. 

"Hm? Why not? What was it?" It was Ironhide who asked. 

Jazz smiled faintly. "Sentinel. We talked about it but we decided not to use the name for a few reasons." He paused when everyone sobered up but Optimus smiled faintly. 

"He would have been honored if you had." The Prime said. 

Prowl smiled back, his doorwings lifting up. 

"Well, anyway, to change the subject a little. Anyone heard what happened at Darkhelm?" Knockout asked as he rocked his sparkling. 

Everyone perked up at that but Prowl had stiffened sharply. "What happened?" Jazz asked just as stiff. They both were expecting to hear something about Barricade. 

"There was a terrorist attack on the prison." Breakdown said seriously. "It's been all over the news this early orn. Some un named terrorists attacked the prison. Killed a few guards and maybe some prisoners. But whatever they were after probably didn't work because of that Security Director they have. His defenses chased them off." 

Prowl's doorwings trembled and Jazz took his hand from under the table, giving him a reassuring look. 'I'm sure he is fine.' He sent through via comlink to him. 

"Did they say who was killed?" Prowl asked worriedly either way. 

"Yeah, they released the names. It was mostly criminals in the lower maximum parts. No one really special to even be named. But I did hear during the attacks, one of the prisoners did try to break out. He was something frantic too, saying he needed to get out of there and warn someone about something. From what I hear, he won't say who or what." Breakdown said making a face. 

Prowl frowned but then stiffened when he recieved a ping from Optimus so he glanced over at him. 

'They're keeping it quiet but I have it from creator that it was Barricade who tried breaking out.' Optimus said to him quietly. 

Prowl stiffened even more as he looked at him. He had a feeling that the something he had been worrying about was coming much faster. And if Barricade had been trying to escape to warn someone, it might have been himself. 

"Did.....what happened to the mech?" Prowl asked uncertainly. 

Breakdown shook his head. "Don't know. A friend of mine who is a prison guard said that he was locked up in the high security part. Even the High Council ordered it."

Sharing a glance at Jazz, Prowl knew he had to find out. He had to know if Barricade was okay and what he was trying to warn him about. There must have been something he had found out while within the walls of the prison. 

Did it have something to do with Fallen Prime? 

However, before the conversation could move on, something happened. Something bad. 

An explosion rocked the entire city and it was close to the cafe they were at. They felt it shake the ground, rattle the walls,sending cubes of energon crashing and shattering,windows broke and fell around all of them. Screams broke out all over, in the cafe and out and then the mech's and femmes around their table were so unprepared for it that they were knocked the ground. 

It had even been enough to send the mech's around the table to ground. 

Luckily for Knockout and their sparkling, Breakdown had immediately wrapped his bulk around them to shield them and soften their fall to the ground. Jazz the same with Prowl. 

It too a klick but once everyone settled, they were up on their peds, looking wildly around before hurrying straight for the door to go outside to see what happened.

It was a disaster. 

The entire block of had been damaged badly. It had been clear that bombs had exploded and demolished a few buildings and damaged surrounding ones. Cybertronian were mingling around, some screaming in fear, some in pain from debries. Some even looked grayed already from deactivation from chunks of building on top of them. 

"Oh, my Primus!" Optimus gasped at the devastation.

Prowl immediately felt his Enforcer protocols kick in and he grew serious now glancing at his fellow Enforcers. "We need to check the perimeter, see if we can't find out who did this. Optimus, can you help check for survivors? Knockout, I know you just had a sparkling.......?" He was saying g seriously. 

"Say no more, Prowl. I'm on it." Knockout said seriously as he shifted his sparkling his arm, pausing only a moment when Starscream held out his hands, offering to watch over him. He paused for a moment with a protective growl but then relinquished his sparkling to the Seeker for safe keeping before getting into his subspace compartment to get his medikit. "Breaky, I'm going to need help!" He added before hurrying to go find some of the injured to begin helping them. 

Breakdown was right behind him immediately. 

Everyone scattered to go help the injured or to investigate the area. 

Prowl and Jazz both rushed over to some mechs and femmes, seeing that they were just shaken up and not harmed. "Enforcers Prowl and Jazz. Do you know what happened here? Did you see what happened? Any bots who might have done this?" The former asked seriously. 

Some of the bots shook their heads, still in shock of what had happened but one stepped closer. 

"I did, sirs!" Said the little red minibot. "Name's Cliffjumper. I saw what happened. A group of mechs came down the street and then started yelling as they ran at several buildings! They had enough Energon explosives strapped to their selves that it could have blown up the entire block if they stuck togethwr!" 

Prowl and Jazz frowned as they tuned their attention onto the mech. So it had been a suicide bombing. 

"What did they yell, mech?" Jazz asked seriously 

Cliffjumper shrugged. "It was hard to tell with some bots screaming in fear but I made out one. The mech yelled Long Live Fallen Prime! Who the frag is Fallen Prime? Was it The Primes who was a part of this?! Why?! And one did yell, He's Coming! Unicron shall rise! And then everything blew up." He stated. 

Either way, Prowl and Jazz stiffened at the mentioning of Fallen Prime. They knew this was bad. Because one thing was for certain. Fallen Prime was not suppose to be known by the rest of the world. He had been locked away for a reason. To be hidden for what he did. 

And now, it sounded like some suicidal mechs had just announced him. 

And knowing news around Cybertron, the world would soon know of him. 

But.....what was this about Unicron, the Boogeymech of Cybertron? What did it mean he would rise? He didn't even exist out of horror stories and scary legends. 

Did he......?

Either way, this was no doubt one of the terrorist attacks that had been all over. And it sounded like it had something to do with Fallen Prime and Unicron.


	3. One Piece At A Time

"All right. What do we have?" Magnus Prime asked sounding long winded and very tired as they all settled down in the debriefing room. 

All of the Enforcers had returned to the Iacon Enforcer Headquarters after long cycles of piecing this whole disaster together. It had been a very tiring orn and it was early the next orn. Most of them hadn't even recharged because of this attack. 

Either way, every bot knew this was much harder on Magnus than any bot else. 

After all, the suicidal terrorists had screamed out about Fallen Prime, a mech had suppose to remain in the shadows, unseen and unheard of for the rest of his existence. 

But now......his sole existence had been revealed. Bots had talked and we're still talking about The Fallen Prime. It had traveled like an energon fire, wild and unpredictable. And it was a Prime that may or may not have been involved, The entire Prime Family were now under investigation by the High Council, their selves, at the demands of the entire Cybertronian society. 

Even now, Cybertronian were accusing the Prime Family to have been behind this travesty. 

There were inquiries about the most lustrous and famous, peaceful family. Bots were accusing them, berating them, even after the knowledge of what good bots The Primes were. 

There were now doubts about them and it was just sad how fast bots could turn on the family the entire world had loved the most. 

"Are you all right, Magnus? You don't look so good, mech." Jazz asked in concern as all of the Enforcers looked at their Commander. 

Magnus sighed now rubbing his nose bridge. "There....there was a mishap in the middle of the night cycle on my creators' home." He said and everyone stiffened. 

"What happened?" Lockdown asked with a slight growl, not any more pleased than every bot else. 

Magnus shook his head. "Just as one would think. A few......mobs. A brick through a window, scaring the pits out of my carrier. It surprises me on how fast bots would turn on my family because of this whole ordeal." He said wearily. 

All of the Enforcers looked concerned. 

"Is Solus okay?" Hound asked worriedly. 

Magnus sighed. "She will be okay once we find out who is really behind this. Right now, Carrier is really shaken up with how fast bots turned on our family. Creator is meeting with the High Council later. He has no choice. But he is going to have to make a statement about my uncle. The truth is coming out whether we like it or not. He wanted Fallen to stay hidden because of the evil he has done. He is terrified for all of us. For all of us. Not just not my family but for the world." He said shakily. 

"Why did the Council never have Fallen executed anyway? Why is he rusting away in Darkhelm instead at the bottom of the Dead Rust Sea?" Jazz asked solemnly. 

"I don't know, Jazz. Even Creator won't say. All he said was if bots ever found out what Fallen truly was, it would collapse everything good. I fear it might be the fact that they can't execute him." Magnus stated warily. "I came across a story in my Creator's library. Something about Immortal sparks. It's just a legend but.....so is Unicron. And no that bots are starting to believe in him, I honestly don't know what to believe any more. And I fear, if it's true, then Fallen might be an Immortal. He can't be killed." 

Prowl suddenly trembled and it rattled his doorwings loud enough to catch everyone's attention. He was looking pained and terrified now. "I need to get him out of there then." He murmured. 

Everyone frowned but Jazz began rubbing his doorwings soothingly. 

"I'm sure he's fine, Prowl. It's going to be....." 

Prowl shook his head, trembling. "No, he won't be, Jazz. Even Alpha said to tread carefully. And if this story is true, I have to get him out. He was trying to escape for a reason. This must be it." He said shakily. 

"Whoa, whoa. What? Who are you talking about?" Lockdown asked holding up a hand.

Prowl grimaced as he shared a look with Jazz. He regretted saying anything now. But it had been his fear that ad him say it. His love and fear for his brother. 

"Prowl, please tell me you're not seriously talking about Barricade." Magnus said his tone now dead serious. And he sighed when Prowl lowered his doorwings in confirmation and looked ashamed. "Barricade didn't rape you, did he? Was he really the Vigilante Killer?" The Commander asked much more tired. 

Prowl lowered his doorwings and head lowering as he shook. "No. He did not rape me. Not the second time when you caught us. And yes, he was The Vigilante Killer." He finally admitted. 

"What?!" Several exclaimed in shock, making Prowl flinch. 

Magnus sighed, however, holding up his hand to silence everyone. "I figured as much. I had a feeling that was it when you refused to press charges after Barricade ' s arrest. So tell me why you readily agreed to falsify his crime, Prowl. This could cost everything you are. Maybe even imprison you." He said seriously. 

Prowl considered his words before he grew serious. He knew he had better come clean. "You know very well that Fallen is dangerous, Magnus. And the fact that my creators' murder was covered up and not executed properly was not justice. Barricade ' s intention was to seek justice for our creators' murder. He killed all of the bots, with the exception of one. I do not approve of his methods but......I do approve that it was finally done. I know that is not the way of the Enforcers. But.....it is satisfying to know that they finally paid for what they did. Your uncle, Fallen Prime......Barricade had every intention of going into Darkhelm, whether in a suicide run or as a prisoner to kill him. Because you know very well that Fallen is too dangerous for this world." He stated firmly. 

Magnus stared long and hard at him for a moment before he sighed and nodded. "Well, getting Barricade out will uh harder than getting him in, Prowl. But I will do what I can to get him. It will not be easy at all. Not even with my influence." He said warily. 

"Wait! What?! You are actually gonna try and......?!" Lockdown was asking. 

"Yes, Lockdown. We need to get Barricade out." Jazz interupted as he took Prowl's hand and linked their fingers together. He recieved surprised looks. "Barricade is Prowl's family. His only remaining family. An' whether any of us like it or not, they still love each other. Cade was doing all of the Vigilante killing to show Prowl the truth. And to protect him. He still loves Prowl. Very much. An' I don't mind that." 

"But he tried to......do you mean you actually knew that Barricade wasn't raping Prowl? You knew all along?"!" Hound asked flabbergasted. 

Jazz smiled but nodded. "Yep. Tha' night, Barricade made Prowl tell me. An' he told me himself. It was really all a test to see if I really was worthy of Prowl. He wanted us to Bond. To raise our sparkling together. And because Prowl and I will be Bonding soon, that makes Cade my brother too. And I want him out of danger. And he is in danger if he is in Darkhelm. If it's true that Fallen can't be killed, if he tries to kill him, he is in danger. We gotta save our brother." He stated firmly. 

Magnus slowly nodded before heaving a sigh. "I have an idea of how to get Barricade out. But it will mean doing something drastic. Something.....that might cost me position as Commander. But if it works, it will worth it." He stated. 

Everyone looked at him warily. They didn't like the sound of this. 

"What is it?" Ironhide asked wearily. 

Magnus vented before growing firm. And he told them. But it did not settle well on their part. It actually made all of them, even Prowl to blow up.

Standing before the Council, Magnus remained fast and firm while being gawked at in shock. He was inwardly shaking because of what he was doing was going to destroy his career and probably his reputation but he was willing to do this for Prowl and Jazz. He had fought with them and the other Enforcers about his decision but he already put in the request to see the High Council. 

And now that he laid down the words, there was no going back. 

"I......I am sorry, Commander Magnus but what did you say?!" One of the Elders asked in complete shock. 

Magnus vented, trying not to look at his creator who had been there to hear what he said. He did not want to see the pain that Alpha was showing. The pain and shock and agony. 

"I said the criminal, Barricade is innocent of his crimes, Councilmech. Or at least, he did not orchestrated the crimes. He is a Bounty Hunter, Councilmechs. A gun for hire. I hired him to kill all of those mechs to be placed in Darkhelm Prison to assassinate my uncle, The Fallen Prime. I request a petition of Barricade ' s immediate release and for my own trial to begin." Magnus stated firmly. 

There was a shocked moment before the Head Councilmech frowned and shook his head. "Denied." He said firmly. "At least you're own sacrifice for a criminal like. Arricade. You don't need to lie, Magnus, for him." 

"It is not....." Magnus began, feeling a desperate itch inside himself. He needed to do what it took to free Barricade. 

"It is, Commander! Barricade is guilty of his crimes and therefore will not be released! The evidence is against him! Therefore, again, he will remain in Darkhelm!" Snapped the Council Elder, cutting off the argument before he stood up swiftly. "This meeting is adjourned! Magnus Prime, I'd see you in my office. Now!" 

Magnus grimaced as the Council stood to make their leave while the Elder, Tanktus shot him a look and then Alpha, who slowly nodded as if he understood. He knew this was not good. He was in a lot of trouble for his accusations of himself. 

And he was about to get the verbal lashing of a lifetime. 

Going straight to Tanktus' office like it was ordered, Magnus prepared himself for the fight he was about to make for Barricade. Whether the Council allowed the Bounty Hunter's release or not, he was going to get him out of Darkhelm. 

Even if it meant another breakout. He was already working on a plain for that one. 

The door slammed shut, leaving Magnus with Tanktus and Alpha but before he could get a word out, Alpha spike. 

"Magnus! Why are you doing this?! How could you do that?! This kind of accusation will destroy everything you are!" Alpha exclaimed. 

Magnus shook his head as he looked at his creator with a sad smile. "I know. But I cannot hide the truth, Creator. I am the one who......" he was saying. 

Tanktus whirled around and glared. "Who is not behind this!" He snapped, making Magnus frown at him. He straightened and vented, looking stern. "I am." 

Like a jolt of electricity, Magnus stared at him in shock. "Wh-what?" 

"We are." Alpha said softly sharing a glance with the Council Elder and recieved a shocked look from Magnus. He looked back at his eldest son and smiled sadly. "We appreciate your willingness to sacrifice yourself for a mech who is needed, Magnus. But we will not allow you to destroy yourself for him." 

"Barricade was hired to kill those mechs, Magnus Prime." Tanktus stated with a vent. "But not by you. It was more.....an idea placed in his helm." 

Magnus frowned still shocked. "But I....." 

"Magnus, you want the truth? Here it is. When Barricade was young, he suffered badly and you already know of what. That truth is obvious and already has come out. But what you don't know is after the kidnapping of the femme at Barricade ' s servos and her rescue at the same, he was to be placed in prison. But it was I, who intervened. I saw the potential he held for what he did." 

"I don't understand." Magnus said ventlessly. 

Tanktus smiled sadly. "How do you think he found out the truth, Magnus? He was put on that trail of darkness by me. It was not just his memories surfacing. I told him what happened to him. I, and Alpha and Ultra Magnus' partner, Kup orchestrated the Vigilante Killings. We gave him the files that lead to what he did. He gave him the puzzle pieces for Barricade to figure out and piece together to become the Killer we know him as."

Magnus stared at him and his creator with shock. He couldn't believe this. "Why? Why did you.....?" He was asking. 

"Why were you about to sacrifice yourself, Magnus? Because even we knew Fallen has to die. We know how dangerous he is. How corruption he is." Tanktus said with a vent. "His influence has been leaking even out of the Prison. The High Council is even corrupted by him. It is only I who is not influenced, Magnus. The other Councilmechs are under the impression that Fallen has a point with some of his ideas. There are secrets being withheld and some of them I cannot even tell you.

"What was done to Halo and Sephora was terrible. What was done to Barricade is an outrage." Tanktus went on. "Your creator and I, and Kup knew that justice needed to be served at the servos of the victim. We set Barricade on that dark path. To kill all of those who harmed him and his creators, and Prowl. We know Fallen must die. But we must be very careful. Fallen is not an Immortal but he is very hard to kill. He is wise beyond reason and very cunning. And decieving. He has many followers we are trying to weed out." 

"But what about Barricade? Are we just going to leave him there to die?!" Magnus asked his tone hard. He didn't like this. 

"No." Alpha said looking at him in understanding. "We will not leave him to die. But we must extract him very carefully. We cannot simply just release him. There are forces in this world that must not be known to what we are planning, Magnus. I do not want to sound like a paranoid mech but if the Council finds out about Barricade ' s release, there are forces who will find out. There is a conspiracy in the Government. We are trying to piece together who is behind that conspiracy. Who is on Fallen ' s side. The terrorist attacks lately that have been happening are a part of it. We are trying to find out who is behind them. We need to find out who orchestrated it. We have theories but it is very dangerous. We must tread carefully." He told his eldest. 

"But Barricade. What about.....?" Magnus was asking worriedly now. 

"We cannot go into detail but we are already working on that." Tanktus said immediately. "The terrorist attack that happened at Darkhelm.....there were two of them. Two groups that tried breaking in. One to break out Fallen. And one to break out Barricade."

Magnus blinked in surprise. 

"Both failed because they met each other in the middle, Magnus. They clashed and that is what happened. Our group who was sent to get Barricade was thwarted as did the group to get Fallen. The one to stop both of them was Red Alert, the Security Director of Darkhelm. He is very good at what he does. A genius of Security but also a paranoid mech. We are working on a plan to influence him to help us get Barricade out but getting him to talk to us is difficult." Tanktus said with a sigh. "He does not talk to many mechs. He is always afraid some mech is out to get him. I believe he has his own trauma when it comes down to it. But if we can get him to help us, it will be worth it on our part." 

Magnus nodded slowly. "I.. I suggest trying Optimus. We can bring him into this." He said glancing at his Creator who smiled faintly. "He can help. He cares about Prowl. So he would help with Barricade." 

Alpha looked at Tanktus and nodded. "My second youngest is very good with bots, Tanktus. I can talk to him, if you will allow it." He told him. 

"I know of Optimus. He is a very good mech. And he has helped bring us closer to the Vosians by bonding to the Brat Prince of Vos." Tanktus said and it made the two Primes chuckle of the nickname well known of Starscream. They knew he was a brattling. He even knew it and didn't care. 

"How do we get Barricade out? He must know of something that deals with Fallen." Magnus asked. 

Tanktus nodded. "He does. The team we sent in told us he knows something. He was trying to tell them but because of Red Alert ' s defenses, they had to retreat before he could. But we may have a problem. Whoever was trying to break Fallen out is of outside. We need to find out who it was." He then grew serious. "I want to send your team of experts into Darkhelm to question Red Alert. And to sneak in to speak to Barricade. That will be very difficult because he is held in the Maximum Security district. No one can get in there without being a prison guard." 

"So how are going to speak to Barricade then?" Magnus asked. 

Tanktus smiled coyly. "Luckily I have an insider who can get you in. But you can not be seen going in, Magnus. If you are caught going into the Maximum Security, there will be trouble. I will have my team move in to get Barricade out but......it will take time. Security is very tight after this last attempt." He stated. 

Magnus frowned as the idea sparked into his processor. "Only one can go in to see him them. I know who can be a good sneak. He is good at remaining unseen." He said. 

"Good. And tread very carefully, Magnus. There is a war coming. I feel it in my tanks. We are entering a dangerous time for all of us. For Cybertron. I will do what I can to get the Crosshairs off of The Prime," he paused glancing with Alpha. "It will not be easy but I will do what I can." 

Alpha and Magnus nodded as they glanced at one another, knowing fully well what he meant. It was getting ore dangerous for all of them. For all of Cybertron. But hopefully they could figure it out before it was too late.


End file.
